


Charlie And Mac Try Out For The Hockey Team

by americanithink



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, Hockey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Mac had his heart set on making the high school hockey team. Charlie only wanted to help. Dennis did not.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Mac McDonald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Charlie And Mac Try Out For The Hockey Team

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not sure if any of this is out of character. So oops in advance if it is. But thank you for reading if you do!  
> This isn't super shippy, BUT Mac and Charlie have a soft relationship in this. I decided that counted enough.

Mac tightened his grip on the straps of his black backpack. He took another deep breath while reading the poster pinned to the bulletin board again. Mac already wrote down the information the day the paper went up. But a thrill, even a rush, ran through his veins each time he read it. 

_ “Male Hockey Tryouts! _

_ After school Friday. 4 PM to 6 PM. _

_ Provide your own skates” _

Then followed by the address to the local ice skating rink, where practice would be held all season. It wasn’t far from the school, within walking distance. In fact, Mac intended to walk there on Friday.

A familiar voice interrupted him from reading the information for the fifth time, “You’re not actually going to try out, are you?” 

Mac quickly turned to none other than Dennis Reynolds. The guy was a dick; an egotistical, conceited, absolutely gorgeous dick. Dennis had a strict ‘don’t talk to me unless I talk to you’ rule, and even then he’d get mad if Mac held the conversation for too long. This rule only stood when they were inside the school building, outside under the bleachers was different. Sure, Dennis still held an ‘I’m above you’ air outside of school. But Mac learned the attitude came with Dennis. 

Though Mac oddly gained joy from Dennis speaking to him in school, the question still annoyed him for two reasons: 

  1. Did Dennis not think Mac was tough enough to be on the hockey team? 
  2. Dennis never showed interest in what Mac was doing. So the one time Mac is excited about something, why did Dennis have to make him question himself?



“What’s it matter to you?” Mac huffed.

“I guess nothing,” Dennis admitted.

His response hurt Mac for reasons unknown, “What do you want, Dennis?” 

“I was coming to see if they posted when the next pep rally is. Those cheer practices are always more fun to observe than regular ones.”

Mac scrunched his face in confusion and disgust, “Are you allowed to watch the cheerleaders practice?” 

“Probably not,” Dennis folded his arms, “But from where I hide, I get the perfect view.” He spoke in an amused tone as if he was joking, though they both knew he wasn’t. 

That was another problem with Dennis, he did things that seemed so wrong. Yet he was always so confident that Mac never had the courage to point it out or criticize. The way Dennis spoke and acted made Mac question a lot of things. 

“What are you guys looking at?” Charlie appeared by Mac’s side just as suddenly as Dennis did seconds before. 

Dennis pointed to the hockey flyer, “Mac thinks he can make the hockey team.”

“Have you ever skated before without falling?” a confused smile spread across Charlie’s lips. 

“Well, not exactly,” Mac glanced down at his friend. 

Dennis’s obnoxious laugh interrupted Mac’s explanation, “‘Not exactly?!’ Hold on, you plan to make the hockey team without the basic requirement?! Skating!”

“Shut up!” Mac hit Dennis’s arm, “I can skate!”

“No, you fucking can’t,” Dennis smirked. He glanced at Charlie to make sure he wasn’t the only one to find Mac’s goal ridiculous. Charlie, who typically supported Mac, also had a mocking grin. Dennis and Charlie didn’t regularly get along, but they always came together when it meant telling Mac he was wrong. Or at least that’s how it seemed to be to Mac. 

“Fuck you guys,” Mac began walking down the hall. The final bell rang around 10 minutes before the three started discussing hockey tryouts. Now the halls were mostly empty with only a few students lingering around. 

“Oh, come on,” Dennis followed. Mac felt a hint of pride when he heard Dennis walking behind him.

“Yeah,” Charlie’s voice sounded strained, “Mac, we weren’t making fun of you.”

“I was.”

Mac could hear Charlie slap Dennis’s arm. He could imagine the angry expression which read ‘shut the fuck up’ that was likely on Charlie’s face. 

“We were just saying it’s a little, teeny bit silly to try out for a sport you've never done before.” 

Mac stopped, almost causing Dennis to run into him. Charlie stepped in front so they were face-to-face. 

“So you mean, I could have a chance if I learn to skate?” 

Charlie squinted his eyes and bit the inside of his mouth. Mac looked like a hopeful puppy, making it hard for Charlie to say exactly what he wanted to. Charlie glanced at Dennis, who was still standing behind Mac. And who was also nodding his head wildly and giving two enthusiastic thumbs up. 

“Sure,” Charlie finally said while looking back at Mac, “that’s it, buddy.” 

“Great!” Mac’s wounded animal expression quickly disappeared, “You know how to skate! You can teach me!” 

“Okay,” Charlie said without any thought. 

Mac slapped his hand down on Charlie’s shoulder. 

“I might as well come,” Dennis stepped to Mac’s side. He spoke as if he wasn’t the overly excited reason Charlie said what he said. 

“What about the cheerleaders?” Mac reminded.

“I mean,” he shrugged, “If you don’t want me there, then I won’t go.”

“No, come!” Mac blurted while Charlie quickly muttered, “It really doesn’t fucking matter.”

“What was that, dirtgrub?” Dennis glared down at Charlie. 

A charming, gentlemanly smile suddenly appeared on Charlie’s face while his eyes narrowed, “Nothing.” 

“Mhm,” Dennis hummed, “Come on. I can drive us.”

* * *

“No, no,” Charlie glided toward Mac, who was hunched over with his feet pointed inward. “You have to stand straight.”

“That’s a lot easier said than done, dude,” Mac looked up but that resulted in him losing what little balance he had. 

Mac fell forward into Charlie, who managed to hold both himself and his friend from falling. 

“Come on, Mac,” Charlie whined, “Are you even trying?”

“Yes, I’m trying! I’ve been trying for the past twenty minutes!”

“Thirty minutes,” called Dennis from the side. He didn’t feel like skating, instead, he stood around waiting to flirt with any girls he deemed worthy of his attention.

“Here,” Charlie held both Mac’s hands, “See how I have my feet? Do that.”

“You guys look ridiculous,” Dennis remarked.

“Shut the fuck up before I go over there and make you!” Mac looked to the side with an angry expression Charlie was familiar with. Mac could be hot-headed and ready to fight just about anyone if they insulted him, especially if they targeted something he was insecure about.

“Yeah?” Dennis mocked, “How long is it going to take for you to skate over to me? I don’t have that much time to wait around.”

“Oh, that’s it!” Mac tried to let go of Charlie’s hands, but Charlie held tight. 

“Dude, come on,” he pleaded. Mac turned to Charlie, looking into his caring and concerned eyes. And that was all he needed to calm down and focus again.

“Follow me,” Charlie instructed; Mac nodded.

Charlie began skating backwards without releasing either of his friend’s hands. He kept his head down to watch Mac’s feet, giving instructions when needed. From where Dennis stood, the two looked like they were stuck in their own world. If they weren’t looking down at the ice, they were glancing up at the other. It was clear to anyone with working eyes that Mac making the hockey team was a lost cause. So Dennis couldn't understand why Charlie would go through all this trouble for Mac, there was nothing he'd gain from it.

Eventually, Charlie began to let go of Mac’s hands, and miraculously Mac didn’t drop. He was still obviously out of his element. But he didn’t fall, and that was all Charlie was hoping for.

Mac began skating gracefully, but it was nothing compared to Charlie, who was skating circles around him. It wasn't Charlie’s intention to show off how much better he was than Mac at skating; he just wanted to get different angles to assure Mac’s form didn’t revert to how it started. But by Charlie skating circles, skating backwards, and even being able to hold up Mac with seemingly no effort—it was clear how much of a better skater Charlie was compared to his friend. 

Then an idea came to Dennis’s mind. An idea he was proud of but not for any moral reason. He had to repress a smirk in order not to look suspicious. 

Mac was insecure and ignorant; Charlie was better than him. Dennis intended to use that.

* * *

Dennis was driving Charlie and Mac home, with Charlie in the front seat, when he started his plan. 

“You’re really good, Charlie,” he spoke with a friendly smile. Mac glanced between Charlie and Dennis in that insecure way he had a habit of doing. 

“Oh, and you too, Mac,” Dennis glimpsed at him through the rear-view mirror, “Lots of improvement. But, Charlie, you got some real talent.”

“Thanks, dude,” Charlie have a polite yet bored smile. 

“While I was watching you guys out there, I had this idea. You should try out for the hockey team too!”

Charlie and Mac both gave expressions that translated to ‘what the fuck?’

“Now, I’m just spitballing here,” Dennis held up a defensive hand, “But imagine if you both made it. Wouldn’t that be fun? You two palling around on the ice, going to after-game parties. I might sound crazy here, but I think that sounds fun.”

Charlie couldn’t put his finger on it but how nice and positive Dennis was being was suspicious. “If it sounds so fun, why don’t you try out with Mac?”

“Oh, no no, not me,” Dennis shook his head, “I’m not a big sports person. Too many injuries, I wouldn’t want to mess up this.” He gestured to his face. 

The car was quiet, besides the Rick Astley CD already playing. Finally, Charlie said, “Fuck it, sure.”

“Really?” Dennis and Mac said in unison. Dennis's tone joyous, Mac's panicked. 

“Yeah, why not? It’ll be fun.”

“It sure will be,” Dennis smiled. 

“Yeah, fun,” Mac muttered from the backseat. 

Dennis's smile shifted into a smirk while he turned the radio louder. He could tell this would be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm happy to take request if you have any :)


End file.
